Lo peor es que no sé como dejarte ir
by Chic vampire
Summary: ¿Que pensaba Edward antes de dejar a Bella? Situado en Luna Nueva.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer.**

Lo peor es que no sé como dejarte ir

Después de estar horas y horas caminando a través de los árboles, llegué a mi casa. Por supuesto toda la familia me esperaba en la sala. Ya no había rastro de sangre alguna pero eso no quitaría lo que hace algunas horas había pasado.

-¡No!- gritó Alice alejándose de mí. Era lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana y me dolía hacerle esto.

-Nunca les he pedido algo y juro que será lo único. Vámonos- sentencié mirando a Carlisle. Tenia que recurrir al único que no me miraría con desprecio o con pena. Si miraba a Esme sabía que desistiría inmediatamente. Si miraba a Alice, sabía que simplemente no podría hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro?- me preguntó alejándose de Esme.

_No, nunca he sentido tanta inseguridad en ninguna de mis dos vidas._

-Si- creo que logré que mi tono sonara seguro.

-¿A dónde?- me preguntó.

_He estado investigando casas en Alaska, son espaciosas y están cerca de algunos alquerrales conocidos._

-Pregúntale a Rosalie, ella ya tiene todo planeado- era veneno lo que salía de mi boca en ese momento. Carlisle se fue a su oficina seguido por Rosalie. Van dos.

-Hijo, podemos…-

-No mamá, ya nada es posible para nosotros- me era muy duro hablarle así pero sabía muy bien que si con ella mostraba algún sentimiento, me haría cambiar de parecer muy rápido.

-Ella va a sufrir mucho- dijo Alice a punto de subir las escaleras e hizo lo que más temía, tuvo una visión. Bella sentada en una silla enfrente de la ventana de su cuarto mirando a la nada. Estaba demacrada y se notaba a leguas que estaba sentada porque debía estar sentada. Me dolió verla así pero era mucho mejor que verla sin vida. No soportaría pensar que ella ya no exista, que sus labios al igual que su cuerpo se hayan muerto. No hago esto por egoísmo, lo hago por su bien.

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-_ me preguntó mentalmente.

-No- le contesté, Emmett tenía esa cara de frustrado pero Esme sabía que pasaba.

-Piensa en Charlie- era su último intento, lo sabía.

-Él les fuerte y la ayudara a salir adelante, además voy hacer que…- me corté inmediatamente.

-Dilo- me exigió mirando con odio en sus ojos.

-Voy hacer que Bella me prometa que no hará nada imprudente- cuando dije Bella me di cuenta que seria la última vez que diría su nombre.

-A cambio de desaparecer definitivamente de su vida, será como si nunca hubieras existido- ella sabia donde y como iba hacer todo.

-Exacto-

-Te arrepentirás de esto Edward, después de esto tú mismo harás que el futuro se acerque cada vez más- dicho esto subió algunos escalones.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Disfruta de la incertidumbre- me dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y desapareció de las escaleras.

-Has tomado una decisión-afirmó Esme.

-Por favor, nunca…- traté de hacerla sentir mejor, ella quería mucho a Bella.

-No estoy de acuerdo pero si es lo que tú quieres, iré a empacar- me dijo resignada subiendo las escaleras.

-Edward, si es por mi, Alice y yo nos podemos ir- me dijo Jasper, él sentía la pena, el dolor y todo lo demás.

-Solo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas esta noche, no es tu culpa Jasper- hacerlo sentir mejor, eso era todo, tenia que hacer sentir mejor a todo el mundo aunque yo me estuviera muriendo por dentro. Pasaron algunas horas en las cuales no sentí nada. Saqué una maleta, metí mis libros y algunas prendas, ahí me di cuenta que no había cambiado seguía con ese traje negro y esa camisa azul oscuro pero no me apetecía hacerlo, mas bien, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que Bella ya debería estar despierta, no iría al colegio necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas.

Corrí y me aseguré que no hubiera nadie en el momento en el que entré al cuarto de Bella. Tenía todo como lo había dejado ayer. Su hermoso vestido verde estaba colgado en el perchero junto con su chaleco de juego. Sus regalos estaban en su escritorio junto a su vieja computadora, hice una mueca al recordar las pequeñas discusiones por esa computadora, quería comprarle otra pero ella insistía en que la que tenía estaba bien. Algo raro era que la impresora estaba prendida, la apagué y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, había impreso una foto de ayer. Abrí el álbum, tenia hojas de cartulina negro y la primera foto era la nuestra, corrección una parte, la había doblado, le quité el pegamento y la vi, la parte escondida. Ella nunca se ha visto con suficiente claridad como para darse cuenta que es lo más hermoso que existe para mí. Esos ojos chocolotes, ese cabello largo y hermoso, su cara, sus expresiones, sus virtudes o sus defectos, extrañaría todo eso pero mi pequeño sacrificio valía la pena, si ella iba a ser feliz y a la vez siguiera viva. Me metí la foto en el bolsillo, guardé sus regalos y algunos recuerdos debajo de una tabla de la cama.

¿Qué le diría? O más importante, ¿me creería? Tenía que hacer que me creyera. Decirle que no la amaba, después de haber le dicho lo contrario tantas veces. Había creado en mi mente una mentira bastante fiable si eres tonta, tenía muy claro que una vez hecho no habría vuelta atrás.

Salí del cuarto viéndolo por última vez por la ventana, sus garabatos pegados en una pequeña pizarra, sus fotos conmigo y las otras son su mamá, sus libros favoritos, sus CD's . Eran recuerdos y si tenía suerte, me convertiría en alguno de ellos, simplemente un recuerdo.

No se de donde salio esto pero espero un review… si no fuer mucho pedir. También una pequeña oración por el abuelo de una amiga que fallecio.

Besos vampiricos,

Chicvampire


End file.
